joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mewtwo (Crossover Battlefield)
Mewtwo is a Psychic-Type Legendary Pokémon. The story of Mewtwo has quite a few versions, but they all start off the same. Before Mewtwo, there was Mew, the ancestor of all Pokémon. On a day in July, the criminal organization found Mew and managed to acquire one of its eyelashes. Team Rocket hired scientists, among them the Gym Leader Blaine and the Lavender Town elder Mr. Fuji, to use said eyelash to clone Mew and create the most powerful Pokémon alive. They succeeded, but due to events that happened during his creation, whether it is the death of AmberTwo, the death of Mr. Fuji, or horrifying genetic experiments and the failure to give it a compassionate heart, Mewtwo became vengeful and savage. Mewtwo was unable to be controlled and therefore went on a rampage, destroying the lab it was created in and killing a majority of the scientists in it. Its escape led it to Cerulean Cave. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: 'Mewtwo '''Origin: '''Crossover Battlefield '''Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: '''Over 20 years old '''Classification: '''Genetic Pokémon '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Telekinesis (Can move multiple things at once, and has been to shown to even use telekinesis to even move trainers pokemon),Immortality (Type 1, is a clone of mew who was an immortal life force),Telepathy,Genius Intelligence,Memory Manipulation,Weather Manipulation (Of the thunder and snow variety),Illusion Creation,Mind Manipulation (In the first move mewtwo took control of nurse joy's mind and wiped the memories of everyone involved, even after he already left),Flight,Can Breathe In Space,Forcefield Creation,Invisibility,Teleportation (Of himself and things as big as a lake),Explosions,Power Absorption,Drain Swap And Transfer,Energy Manipulation,Energy Projection,Stealth Mastery,Time Travel,Afterimage Creation,Reality Warping,Summoning,Electricity Manipulation,Fire Manipulation,Soul Manipulation (Can send souls to other dimensions),Portal Creation,Void Manipulation,Health Swap,BFR,Aura,Regeneration (Low-Mid Could regenerate from Deoxys-induced chest wounds that looked fatal),Resurrection,Healing,Metal Manipulation,Air Manipulation,Ice Manipulation,Weapon Mastery,Elemental Manipulation,Fear Manipulation,Empathic Manipulation,Precognition,Enhanced Senses (Via various IQ skills, including trap seer which allows Mewtwo to see the invisible),Duplication (Of others, as he cloned Ash's Pokémon seemingly without the use of machinery in Puzzle League),Power Mimicry,Danmaku,Sleep Manipulation,Statistics Amplification,Causalitiy Manipulation,Statistics Reduction,Petrification,Light Manipulation,Darkness Manipulation,Resistance Negation,Attack Reflection,Earth Manipulation,Matter Manipulation,Homing Attacks,Invulnerability,Creation,Non-Physical Interaction,Resistance To Sleep Inducement,Spatial Manipulation,Sealing,Pocket Reality Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Planet Level '(Capable of impaling Deoxys with a spoon) 'Speed: Relativistic '(Blitzed Articuno. Far superior to Lugia in speed and kept up with Deoxys in its various Formes) 'Lifting Strength: Class Z '''via telekinesis '''Striking Strength: Planet Class ' 'Durability: Planet Level ' '''Stamina: '''Extremely high '''Range: '''Low Multiversal with teleportation '''Standard Equipment: '''Mewtwonite X and Mewtwonite Y (Allows Mewtwo to Mega Evolve), Berserk Gene (Doubles AP at the cost of confusion), Bright Powder (Decreases opponent's accuracy for the duration of the fight), Custap Berry (Gives highest priority if eaten), King's Rock (Can potentially cause the opponent to flinch after any attack), Destruction Robe (Increases the effects of Pressure) '''Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius (Recreated and improved the cloning technology invented by Team Rocket to clone various Pokémon. Is the mastermind behind the events of Pokémon Puzzle League. Recreated the DNA machine in the Pocket Monsters manga. Genius in combat as well, as he was bred to be the best Pokémon ever, and effortlessly dominated Gary, who had 10 badges and even defeated some of Giovanni's other Pokémon. Could also fight many Genesect, other Legendary Pokémon created by man, though Genesect is augmented unlike Mewtwo, and has the type advantage.) '''Weaknesses: '''Bug, Ghost, and Dark Type moves '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pressure: Base Mewtwo only. Mewtwo exerts pressure on the opponent which makes them expend twice as much energy tiring them out twice as quickly. Furthermore, some iterations also include that attacks hitting Mewtwo do less damage, and if under a certain threshold, do nothing at all (not counting effects). * Unnerve: '''Base Mewtwo only. Mewtwo's presence unnerves the opponent preventing them from eating berries. * '''Life Force: One of a series of Abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest. It allows Mewtwo to passively recover health between attacks. * Insomnia: Mega Mewtwo Y only. Mewtwo cannot be put to sleep. * Steadfast: Mega Mewtwo X only. Mewtwo speed raises every time it flinches. * Psystrike: Mewtwo's signature move. Mewtwo fires off a powerful psychic projectile which targets defense instead of special defense. * Laser Focus: Mewtwo concentrates intensely ensuring that its next move hits. * Psywave: Mewtwo fires off a wave of psychic energy. * Confusion: Mewtwo attacks with a telekinetic force, similar to Psychic, which can cause confusion. * Disable: Mewtwo disables the opponent's last move entirely. * Safeguard: Mewtwo creates a protective barrier around itself and its allies that protects against status conditions. * Swift: Mewtwo fires off a series of homing stars at the opponent. Some iterations bypass resistances and the skills and abilities of the opponent. * Future Sight: Mewtwo prepares a powerful psychic attack that strikes the opponent later on. It ignores moves like Protect and Detect, meaning barriers and precog don't help against it. * Psych Up: Mewtwo copies the opponent's stat changes. * Miracle Eye: This move allows Mewtwo to hit those immune to Psychic-Type moves with Psychic-Type moves and it also allows it to ignore evasion. Pokkèn Tournament introduces a "reset" effect to the move in which the last attack used by Mewtwo gets replayed, even if it already hit or dispersed. * Psycho Cut: Mewtwo fires off blades of psychic energy which have a high chance of dealing critical damage. * Power Swap: Mewtwo uses its psychic powers to swap attack and special attack with the opponent. * Guard Swap: Mewtwo uses its psychic powers to swap defense and special defense with the opponent. * Recover: Mewtwo heals itself of any damage it may have received by up to half of its maximum health. * Psychic: Mewtwo uses strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. * Barrier: Mewtwo sets up a psychic barrier to boost its defense. This also has been used as a forcefield, and some iterations prevent any outside effect, damaging or otherwise (within reason), from affecting Mewtwo as long as it's active. * Aura Sphere: Mewtwo draws from its aura and forms it into a light blue sphere which then fires. It is highly difficult to avoid because of its homing properties. * Mist: Mewtwo creates a mist that protects it and its allies from having their stats lowered by the opponent. * Amnesia: Mewtwo temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. * Me First: Mewtwo uses the opponent's intended move before they can. * Hyper Beam: Mewtwo fires off a destructive beam of energy. Unlike most Pokémon, it doesn't appear to need to recharge afterward. * Counter: Mewtwo reflects any physically-based attacks back at the opponent. * Shadow Ball: Mewtwo fires off a black and purple shadowy ball of energy at the opponent. It may also lower their special defense. * Protect: Mewtwo creates a forcefield to protect itself. * Psychic Erase: A move from the TCG where Mewtwo shuts down the next move the opponent would use. * Juxtapose: A move from the TCG where Mewtwo switches the damage done on it and the opponent, regardless of whether or not either had damage in the first place or if it would defeat either one of them. * Psychic Shove: A TFG move where Mewtwo telekinetically throws the opponent as far as he can in one direction, never coming to a stop until the opponent hits something. This inflicts the opponent with await, where they can do nothing—even move—for a short period of time. * Psydisaster: Mewtwo's Burst Attack. Mewtwo stuns the opponent with psychic energy and slices them with a Psycho Cut. He then teleports them to a pitch-black dimension in which the opponent is trapped in a ball of psychic energy. Mewtwo then flies forward and punches the opponent with a large portion of psychic energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Crossover Battlefield Category:Pokémon Category:Game Characters Category:Game bosses Category:Sans2345 Pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepathy Users Category:Geniuses Category:Memory Users Category:Weather Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Stealth Masters Category:Time Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Void Users Category:BFR Users Category:Aura Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Metal Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Nintendo